thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Traitor to Myself
Episode Information Main Episode Part 1 7:35 Shovel Night * ' : "Hi. Welcome to total drama aftermath. Chris doesn't pay me enough for this shit. Let's get into it anyways!"' Sorry. Chores 7:36 Superdawnfan (lols it's k) 7:37 Shovel Night * ' : "Wait for the end where we have the most unimportant guest ever. In the meantime, let's get into it"' * ' : "Our first guest; she's insane, useless, and worst of all, a ginger. Izzy"' 7:39 Superdawnfan : : YAY WHAHOO *swings in on vines that appear to be taped from the cieling* Welcome to the TheSuperHeroCat1900 Wikia chat 7:41 Shovel Night * ' : "How the **** did she get those up there in the first place...? Anyways hello Izzy. Tell us, really quick, what were you thinking when you were voted off?"' 7:43 Superdawnfan : : I was thinking wow so this is how it feels to be out the sad feeling I get when I didn't get to murder anyone really fun to murder : : mostly because I didn't put in the murder that day : : and that somebody is chef : : but he hasn't won yet : : how'd you feel? 7:47 Shovel Night * ' : "Uuuuuuhhhh.... okaaayyyy....? Anywayyy... Let's move on... Iwanttokillmyself asks; Who do you hate most out of the contestants?"' 7:48 Superdawnfan : : CHEFFIE : : he'll always be last in my book 7:49 Shovel Night * ' : "Out. Of. The. Contestants."' 7:51 Superdawnfan : : hm still chef he competes with me all the time but if you really wanna know outta the teens that I stayed among while impersonating one eh Lindsay the zombie queen of course : : and outta the onees still there the wizard's apprentice 7:54 Shovel Night * ' : "MMmmmmmhmmmm.... I'm not pissed at all... Anyways our next question is from "Me Myself and I; I ship you and Shawn. Are you two a thing?"' 7:55 Superdawnfan : : oh well maybe watch to find out the secret shawn and I have known each other for a while and have hung out for hehe fun off screen : : who doesn't love a surprise 7:56 Shovel Night * ' : "What do you mean by fun....?"' 7:56 Superdawnfan : : Shhhhh SURPRISE : : um she's starting to freak me out : : I freak everyone out 8:06 Shovel Night * ' : "Yeah. Any final thoughts?"' 8:07 Superdawnfan : : My final thoughts happen before I die but my thoughts on my finals if that what you meant I already used the firecracker : : Explosivo liked that she watched the paper go BOOM BOOM : : but that got me suspended 8:08 Shovel Night : : Great. Get the hell away from me now. 8:10 Superdawnfan : : bye bye *hops off perry's head and jumps out of window* (there?) lol 8:19 Shovel Night * ' : "ow... bitch... Our next guest. He's a wannabe, a bastard, and, worst of all, black. Leonard"' 8:19 Superdawnfan : : *appears out of smoke* TA-DA 8:19 Shovel Night * ' : "Woah. That was almost impressive"' 8:20 Superdawnfan : : hey perry I do know a few tricks : : what do the fans and haters have for me? : : Then again I somewhat know what's in store a hater didn't like how mean I was or how I eliminated thier favorite and sent me a death threat 8:22 Shovel Night * ' : "I would be a smartass and ask if you know how to disappear but I want my paycheck so let's continue. First off, why do you think you were eliminated."' 8:23 Superdawnfan : : I know why I was eliminated remember watching oh and you never asked izzy that : : I had my Sammy vote me off with dawn to save sammy dawn hated me so much and an ally no way I'd have survived and jo tried to eliminate Sammy I much prefer I go instead 8:24 Shovel Night * ' : "I forgot okay? I'd rather she stay away from me"' * ' : "Alright. Next, let's do the fan questions. Leonard"' (Hold up) 8:25 Superdawnfan (k) 8:27 Shovel Night * ' : "Alright. Next, let's do the fan questions. Leonard's Beard is Fake and I Have Proof asks; If sammy really loved you, why did she vote you out instead of voting out herelf?"' 8:29 Superdawnfan : : simple she knows it isn't what I'd have wanted and I'd be gone in an instant I couldn't go on without her she could definitely win though she's strong and inde- gaining independence she also is way less hated I can leave anytime she was targetted right then 8:32 Shovel Night * ' : "Alright. Wizard101 asks; How long do you think you and Sammy will last together as a couple?"' 8:33 Superdawnfan : : can't say but I hope to be with her forever I never felt so happy around someone but it's too good to be true compared to anything else in my life knowing my luck it's all just a dream do you have any idea how thaat feels perry? 8:37 Shovel Night * ' : "I have the right to not answer that question"' 8:37 Superdawnfan : : sorry shouldn't have asked : : anymore questions? : : you got a bit quiet 8:40 Shovel Night * ' : "Yes. Dakota4Lyfe asks; You ****ing cum-drinking asswipe. Why did you betray Dakota? She was probably the most competant person in the game"' 8:42 Superdawnfan : : she knew too much planned on betraying us that typing and insulting makes me question if that is dakota just whining she's a terrible person even outside of game she's nowehere near competent her father replaced emotion with love emotionally scarring her making her into the baby she is today : : do I need to go on? 8:43 Shovel Night * ' : "please do this is ****ing hilarious."' *in audience* HEY! 8:45 Superdawnfan : : she's an anorexxic who needs to be reassured by people who don't give a crap about her she's too shallow to understand love and only likes those who serve her then wonder why even her family doesn't love her 8:46 Shovel Night : : Hey that's enough! 8:46 Superdawnfan : : crying wah my hair was dyed pretty but not as pretty but hid more of my skeletal body shape : : she was a useless pawn who only serrved me anyone could've replaced I never respected her and coming from me that is PATHETIC 8:49 Shovel Night : : YOU'RE A DICK, YOU KNOW THAT?! * ' : "*cracking up* Okay.. Okay.. Let's move on."' * ' : "Any final thoughts, Leonard?"' 8:51 Superdawnfan : : sorry dawn eliminated lindsay because of me she didn't deserve it dakota is looks like a goblin btw : : miss sammy hope to make some new friends here andwas happy to be on your show unlike dakota I'm very nice outside of game only mean in it for strategy not a terrible person 8:52 Shovel Night * ' : "Well I can say I like you a little more than I used to. Go ahead and sit with the peanut gallery."' 8:53 Superdawnfan : : *sits down* 8:55 Shovel Night * ' : "Well now for- *gets a call* Hold up... *answers it* Hello? Yeah? Mmmhmm... Oh. okay. I don't ****ing care. bye. *hangs up* Okay so sadly, Amy could not make it this episode. She unfortunately is in Solitary Confinement at the prison for killing someone with a rubber duck. She will be there for three days so hopefully she can make it on finale night."' 8:55 Superdawnfan hey perry 8:56 Shovel Night * ' : *turns to him* Yeah?' 8:56 Superdawnfan * ' : we need the eliminated contestants opinions' 8:56 Shovel Night * ' : "About?"' 8:57 Superdawnfan * ' : each one including you who they think will win and who they want to win we have a lie detector to check if they're telling the truth if not they get electrocuted these two things will take part in an elimination' 8:57 Shovel Night * ' : "What do you mean including me?!"' 8:58 Superdawnfan * ' : you're opinion counts too in this now we may not be able to interview you but lindsay can ask who you want gone and here what you think is highest chance of winning' 8:59 Shovel Night * ' : "ugh... Fine... You be the host until I'm done"' 9:00 Superdawnfan * ' : you sure she can only ask you and you can do ALL the rest' 9:01 Shovel Night * ' : "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.... Fine"' * ' : "But can we wait until the next episode?"' 9:04 Superdawnfan * ' : according to chris' * ' : No' 9:07 Shovel Night * ' : "UUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh.................. Fine.............."' * ' : "Courtney get the hell up here"' 9:27 Superdawnfan : : ugh fine 9:27 Shovel Night * ' : "Get in the chair, too"' 9:28 Superdawnfan : : *sits* 9:28 Shovel Night * ' : "Who do you think is going to win?"' 9:29 Superdawnfan : : most likely Um dawn *gets shocked 9:29 Shovel Night * ' : "Bitch, I don't have all day"' 9:30 Superdawnfan : : FINE JO then if not sammy if niether of em maybe shawn but no way is dawn winning 9:30 Shovel Night * ' : "Now was that so hard?"' 9:31 Superdawnfan : : yes yes it was : : and for who I want to win most to least Dawn, Sammy, Shawn, Jo 9:32 Shovel Night * ' : "Okay. Go on to your spot, now."' 9:32 Superdawnfan : : *exits to gallery* 9:33 Shovel Night * ' : "Scott. get up here"' 9:35 Superdawnfan : : *walks up and sits down* 9:36 Shovel Night * ' : "Who do you think will win and who do you want to lose?"' 9:37 Superdawnfan : : who I think will win most to no chance Sammy, Dawn, Jo, Shawn : : Who I want to win : : Sammy, Jo, Dawn, Shawn 9:41 Shovel Night * ' : "Cool. **** off."' 9:44 Superdawnfan : : *comes up* Dawn, Jo, Sammy, Shawn is my most likely to least likeley : : and who I want to win most is Dawn, Sammy, Jo, Shawn 9:44 Shovel Night * ' : "No I said want to LOSE most."' 9:47 Superdawnfan : : well reverse that and you can guess it 9:47 Shovel Night * ' : "Alright. TYLER"' 9:50 Superdawnfan : : most likely to least likely *says sitting on the chair* who I want to lose eh : : Shawn, Dawn , Jo, Sammy 9:55 Shovel Night * ' : "Why Shawn?"' 9:58 Superdawnfan : : well why he has a high chance of winning physically strong good at survival and if him and sammy are in a tie breaker he'd def beat sammy : : also he has an alliance sammy and jo might team up but nothing official and dawn is smart socialwise but that's her only strong area 10:00 Shovel Night * ' : "Oh okay. That makes sense. Get up, please. I've gotta do mine really quick while Lindsay hosts really quick"' 10:02 Superdawnfan : : ok who do you want to win most/lose least in what order 10:18 Shovel Night * ' : "*Sits* Okay. I think Sammy is going to win. Coincidentally, I want her to lose the most. But in order, winning-wise, I think Sammy, Shawn, Jo, and Dawn. Want-to-lose-wise, Sammy, Shawn, Jo, Dawn."' 10:20 Superdawnfan : : well that's nice to know : : NEXT *PULLS PERRY OUT TO GALLERY* 10:24 Shovel Night * ' : "Woah what?!"' 10:25 Superdawnfan : : Dakota?! sorry trying to get this done quick! 10:26 Shovel Night : : *sits* Hit me with the questions, plastic tits 10:26 Superdawnfan : : *slaps dakota* : : Woah! : : who do you want to win most/lose least in whichever order and who do you think will win most to least 10:29 Shovel Night : : Ow! I said with the questions! Not your hand! I think Dawn will win *zap* 10:29 Superdawnfan : : truth?! : : SAY THE TRUTH NOW 10:31 Shovel Night : : Fine... I think Jo will win... 10:32 Superdawnfan : : second most likeley to least likeley? 10:32 Shovel Night : : Sammy, Shawn, Dawn... 10:33 Superdawnfan : : second list who you want to win/lose most to least 10:35 Shovel Night : : From wanting to lose to win, Sammy, Shawn, Jo, then Dawn 10:36 Superdawnfan : : OK NEXT *pushes dakota off chaair knocking her unconscious* NOAH get up here *sub noah shovel* 10:38 Shovel Night : : *steps on dakota's back and sits in the chair* 10:39 Superdawnfan : : want to win most to lose most or vice versa whichever is fine as long as you make it clear : : hurry up or perry gets no pay 10:44 Shovel Night : : I want Jo, Dawn, Shawn, then Sammy. I think it will go Jo, Sammy, Shawn, then Dawn. I think you can guess when it's Most to Least 10:45 Superdawnfan : : ok yes I can : : *sits on noah* Perry take over again : : gets up off noah and lets him crawl away real quick before starting* 10:46 Shovel Night * ' : "Okay. You know what the question is so just answer it"' 10:47 Superdawnfan : : I want it to be Sammy if not her Jo if not her Dawn but not shawn : : And I think it'll be Jo, Dawn, Shawn, Sammy 10:49 Shovel Night * ' : "Makes sense, babe. Next is Dave"' 10:49 Superdawnfan : : *exits* : : ask the questions 10:50 Shovel Night * ' : "Why? I already have multiple times. Just answer"' 10:51 Superdawnfan : : I want it to be Dawn wins if not her eh Sammy if neither of them I need to choose between my worst enemies but one tried to murder me so Jo and no way will I root for shawn : : I think it'll be Jo wins if not her Dawn if neither of them Shawn but it's not gonna be sammy 10:53 Shovel Night * ' : "Really? Why don't you think Sammy?"' 10:55 Superdawnfan : : ok Sammy um she's weak and dependent on others now that leonard's gone no one there to protect her and if it saves jo she'll throw her under the bus she tries to be enemies with dawn blindly believing she's evil based on what she heard from eeveryone else she trusts like jo and leonard and shawn is way stronger than her in a tiebreaker so is everybody : : *exits to gallery* 10:57 Shovel Night * ' : "Hm... Okay. Next is... *reads it* ffff****....IZZY!"' 10:58 Superdawnfan : : hey you never asked why I thought I was eliminated anyways it's probably chef rigged the votes but kept it realistic so no one would know gave me the second most votes next to leonard anyways I was gone a while just broke through your ceiling see the gigantic hole there? 10:59 Shovel Night * ' : "I dont care. Answer the question please."' 11:00 Superdawnfan : : ok I want shawn to win if not him dawn if not her jo but I don't like sammy : : and I think Dawn would win if not her Shawn if not him Jo but not sammy 11:01 Shovel Night * ' : "Alright. Who do you think WILL win?"' * ' : "Okay. That makes sense I guess. now get out of my sight. LEONARD!!!"' 11:03 Superdawnfan : : ok I want Sammy to win clearly if not her then her friend shawn if I need to choose between the other two I guess I want Dawn to win more then Jo : : and think it'll go : : Sammy I believe in her she can totally win I trust it'll happen, if not her Jo maybe if not her Dawn, and it's not gonna be shawn 11:06 Shovel Night * ' : "I see where you're coming from there. Can you get off the stage now so I can do my intro?"' 11:07 Superdawnfan : : yes sorry bye bye *disasapears ito glitter sparks anddust then re-appears in the gallery* 11:08 Shovel Night * ' : "Well everyone thank you for watching this episode of Total Drama Aftermath. Make sure to tune into the finale of Total Drama Begins soon. If you don't, **** you. Bye"' 11:11 Superdawnfan hey shovel still there? 11:11 Shovel Night * ' : "THIS EPISODE OF TDB:AM HAS ENDED"' Yes Part 2 10:51 Superdawnfan XD yay you're actually here THIS EPISODE IS ABOUT TO START OR END OR WHATEVER * ' : "Last time on Total drama begins"' * ' : "Dawn has established her role as a hero helping Noah Dave sticking up to the only villains of the game becoming both of their enemies and stopping evils helping most of the cast but needed to team up with maniacs which will soon come to an end"' * ' : "Shawn um well he amused me by abusing most of the cast was gullible enough to be manipulated into thinking certain peoples enemies has been very friendly with izzy possibly her best friend and has recently shown development ;-;"' 10:56 Superdawnfan * ' : "Sammy shown a mixed role helping villains most of the time too weak and just helping with their plans but recently developed and seemed to love everyone except dawn who she was tricked into going against by Jo has been gaining independence and has been through a lot"' 11:02 Superdawnfan * ' : "And last but not least though Sammy seemed to have a confused role"' * ' : "this one is undeniably a bad apple she has been one to manipulate shawn blame dawn for all her problems use weak oones like sammy to her benefit is manipulative and caused every elimination leonard didn't so far as ik has won a couple of times stayed a target that was too strong to ever eliminate like a stain it's Jo"' 11:06 Superdawnfan * ' : "THESE ARE OUR SEMI FINALISTS AND THEY ARE IN FOR A SURPRISE"' you may now speak : : hey shawn I guess you're my only friend left here 11:13 Shovel Night * ' : *conff* "We need Jo out. If she gets to the end, she wins. Me, Dawn, And Sammy need to get her out. Hopefully she doesn't win immunity"' 11:14 Superdawnfan : : Sammy looks like your boyfriend just left : : need more allies : : and we both know shawn and dawn are in an alliance 11:16 Shovel Night : : Aren't they the only people left? 11:16 Superdawnfan : : yep but you betrayed me last time I'll give you a second chance only for that reason so wanna team up? : : *conf* Final four I'd be more excited but clearly I'm hated here I sensed it wouldn't be a good option cruelty universe against it and honestly I just feel bad 11:21 Shovel Night : : *to dawn* Hey, dawn. 11:21 Superdawnfan : : hey shawn 11:21 Shovel Night : : *conff* I have a choice. Person I just met or friend ive known the while game. *sarcastic sarcasm is sarcastic* 11:22 Superdawnfan : : even leonard knew that remember? 11:22 Shovel Night : : We need Jo out. You in? : : Knew what? 11:23 Superdawnfan : : remember dawn and shawn are an alliance : : if you team with shawn : : team with him safe one ep : : that's all then every elimination after your the target need to KNOW you're lucky enough to win twice in a row : : shawn likes you but he was also with dawn possibly even longer and they are close allies : : and yk that : : don't you? 11:26 Shovel Night : : Uh... Well... not the longer than me part... 11:26 Superdawnfan : : that was a possibility not a certainty but they are on the same team : : they teamed up to eliminate my boyfriend think of it this way : : it's not going against shawn it's going against dawn the biggest target she eliminated Ryan your friend Scott your cousin it seems she likes to tear apart the finalists spirits : : and shawn is easy to sway : : she even eliminated lindsay : : shawn isn't against you but he isn't the leader yk how easily shawn is swayed : : so *holds out hand* your choice team with me to get rid of the greater evil or let yourself get walked on by them : : of course I've been targeting Jo for a while 11:33 Shovel Night : : Uh... Let me think first... Ok? 11:34 Superdawnfan : : alright then 11:34 Shovel Night : : Good. We just need Sammy to join in. : : *approaches Shawn* Shawn. Who are you gunning for? : : Jo. 11:35 Superdawnfan : : I mean then again : : um shawn let me think * ' : "Guys you're challenge is already completed"' * ' : "Just wanted to let you guys know"' * ' : "I had the eliminated contestants vote on who they thought and wanted to win"' * ' : "How elimination will work"' * ' : "One of you the most popular"' 11:37 Shovel Night : : Oh... *conff* that's not good... 11:38 Superdawnfan * ' : "Are immune"' * ' : "The most hated"' * ' : "Is going home no matter what"' * ' : "And there will be a second elimination"' 11:38 Shovel Night : : *conff* Even more not good... 11:40 Superdawnfan * ' : "Based on your votes and only knowing who's immune before finding out the results and if you vote off the most hated that just means second hated goes with them"' 11:41 Shovel Night : : *conff* I could easily be the one out. 11:42 Superdawnfan : : *conf* I made it this far no way am I going home becaue someone got butthurt by the real world everyone knows I'm the true winner here * ' : "And the most popular the only person to get a positive number result based on what we did and is immune is dawn with ONE point that was better than ALL of your scores turns out dawn is a true hero compared to the rest of you"' 11:44Shovel Night : : Yep... knew it... *conff* Well... at least it wasn't jo? 11:45 Superdawnfan : : *weakly smiles* yay 11:46 Shovel Night : : What's wrong, dawn? 11:48 Superdawnfan : : no friends here the universe hates here cruelty to the contestants misrepresentment of who you are feeling yk you don't belong here and you're the only one left to support me what could possibly feel wrong with that : : and besides I could be the reason for your elimination and your the only semi supportable person left and truth be told when I first meant you I thought you were a lunatic and danger to the island : : but at least you don't intend harm or know your harming when you do the other two do : : and I don't even have a strong chance at winning 11:51 Shovel Night : : Well Jo probably doesn't, either. I don't care if i go as long as she does, too. *conff* Well that helped me learn who i was voting for. 11:51 Superdawnfan : : remember sammy : : You're not popular : : But neither am I 11:53 Shovel Night : : And apperently neither is Shawn... 11:53 Superdawnfan : : no one left with me on good terms : : except noah : : shawn had Izzy : : shawn had Tyler I'm guessing based on last challenge he doesn't think I'm a real jock you attacked the girl he had a crush on shortening it down to evil or crazy which do you think tyler chose? 11:55 Shovel Night : : *sigh* crazy... 11:57 Superdawnfan : : let's look through em Amy probably wanted dawn to win to piss you off me too : : courtney wants dawn to win so I lose : : Scott and ryan want you to win 12:00 Shovel Night : : And Leonard... 12:00 Superdawnfan : : no wait ryan wants Dawn to win he's her boyfriend I forgot left the least impact probs got no screentime true leonard too : : Dave also wants dawn to win so I lose : : Lindsay supports you : : Dakota ummmmmmmm she hates you idk what she thinks of me but she probs doesn't like : : Perry might want you to win reminding him of lindsay : : tyler wants shawn : : now I might have a few votes but like if you have the least vote off shawn get out at least you get third I get out oh well : : I'm going to target sammy it'd be easier to beat her in a tiebreaker if they team up shawn 12:05 Shovel Night : : But you just said you were voting jo... : : Wishy washy much? 12:06 Superdawnfan : : idk maybe jo : : maybe quit : : if chris would allow it 12:06 Shovel Night : : Please don't. Youve gotten so far. 12:06 Superdawnfan : : you kinda rushed and I answered in seconds was my first thought but I did need to put thought into everything : : if I quit Ill take your place : : sammy going is our best chance since Jo can't win forever 12:08 Shovel Night : : Yeah I guess... 12:08 Superdawnfan : : and if you lose anyways in a tiebreaker : : I'll take your place : : you deserve it a lot more you are no traitor to yourself YOU MAY NOW CAST YOUR VOTES AN elimination ceremony will now start * ' : "Ok you have all cast your votes and..."' * ' : "WAIT"' * ' : "I just wanted to inform you"' * ' : "THAT I"' * ' : "Not yet this'll be fun hehe first I'lll reveal who lost the popular vote..."' 1 -2 +0 +0 -1 +0 +0 +1 +0 -1 -1 -2 = -5 popular vote - Jo 0 -1 -2 -2 -0 -1-1-1-2-2+1-0 = -11 Popular vote - Shawn -2 +0 +1 +0 -2 -2-2-2+1-0-2+1 = -9 Popular vote - Sammy -1+1-1-1+1+1+1+0+1-0-0-1 = 1 popular vote - Dawn * ' : "Shawn yk who that means was bound to go no matter what because of your zombie antics"' : : I'll take his place * ' : "Dawn"' * ' : "No"' 12:15 Shovel Night : : Well... You tried... 12:16 Superdawnfan : : If I don't take his place then I won't participate in the finale wait for the other to win : : it'll be predictable ratings drop : : I'll do nothing unless you let me quit * ' : "Fine you quit jo sammy lucky you guys"' * ' : "Shawn gets fourth dawn gets third"' : : WHAT NO!? * ' : "Didn't expect that did you"' 12:17 Shovel Night : : Oh you bastard. 12:17 Superdawnfan * ' : "Too late to change your mind now you two take the boat of losers to the dock of shame outta my sight"' 12:18 Shovel Night : : It'll still be predictable but whatever... bye... *turns to Sammy* Good luck, Sammy. : : *tearing up a bit* Bye, Shawn.... : : *gets on the boat with his stuff* 12:19 Superdawnfan : : bye losers : : I tried shawn *hugs shawn* I GUESS MY TIME TO GO 12:20 Shovel Night : : Bye guys. Good luck to you, Sammy. You have my vote. 12:20 Superdawnfan : : Fly us to the aftershow animal friends! *flies with birds and shawn* 12:21 Shovel Night : : What the heeeeellllll???? *is now taken away* 12:21 Superdawnfan * ' : "Oh funny thing you can support at the finale but we just did a vote no way will I let ya guys vote twice in a row"' THIS EPISODE HAS NOW ENDED Category:Original Episodes Category:Episodes